


Not Another Word From You (Traducción)

by AyaroS92



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Dammit Westfahl, HYDRA Trash Party, Homophobic Language, M/M, Punishment, Trauma, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaroS92/pseuds/AyaroS92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay razón para gritar; nadie vendrá por ti. Tu no eres una agente ahora, sino una recompensa. Una posesión. Incluso si no lo fueras, nadie le dice al Soldado de Invierno como jugar con sus juguetes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Word From You (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Another Word From You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562076) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 
  * Inspired by [Not Another Word From You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562076) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> NOTAS DEL AUTOR  
> Escrito de this prompt en HYDRA Trash meme: El soldado esta siendo recompensado por hacer bien su trabajo, particularmente por Fury. El combate lo excita y necesita desahogarse. Quizás los técnicos descubren que se entrega mejor al “lavado” y a la crio, etc., si se libera de esa energía. Bonificación si Pierce tiene agentes en fila y elige al que la haya jodido más recientemente para ser la perra de SI por la noche. Me estoy divirtiendo imaginándomelo caminando lentamente por la fila deteniéndose aleatoriamente frente al las personas para trolearlos xD
> 
> NOTAS DEL TRADUCTOR  
> Me encanto el concepto de la historia, en definitiva debería haber mas historias como esta, el fandom necesita mas fics como este u-ú

Capitulo  1

El aire escapa de los pulmones de Murphy cuando el Soldado lo tira al suelo. El pecho le arde, los segundos pasan antes de estremecerse ante el frío barro en el que ha caído, empapando su pelo, introduciéndose en las curvas de sus orejas y en el cuello de su chaqueta. Esta temblando.

A veces piensa que nunca ha dejo de temblar.

El soldado apenas lo ve , ojos hacia arriba y hacia adelante. Le apunta con su metralleta. Una ráfaga de balas, y el arma esta vacía. El soldado la lanza a un lado, pasando muy de cerca el cráneo de Murphy. El arma golpea el suelo, salpicándole los ojos de barro con el impacto.

Desea que lo hubiera golpeado. Así podría fingir estar inconsciente mientras el Soldado se agacha. Pero esos ojos, fríos y afilados,  ya han encontrado los suyos, y no es bueno fingir. El soldado murmura algo, pero los oídos de Murphy esta pitando por los disparos, por lo que no puede entender las palabras. _Tú_ , cree que dice el Soldado, mirándolo como a cualquier agente enemigo que acaba de acribillar a balazos. _Para ti_.

Murphy dice un ahogado gracias. Labios rozan su frente, y sus costillas se siente magulladas cuando el soldado lo arrastra hacia arriba.

Todos los sitios web sobre afrontar este tipo de cosas dicen que no es infrecuente sentirse entumecido. Lo que no daría Murphy por sentir eso.

*

“Recuerdas esa misión en Chiapas? Rollins olvido empacar tus MRE’s (Carne lista para comer usada por los militares), recuerdas? Y tu – tu estabas tan hambriento que destrozaste uno de los bancos de – del fondo de la camioneta. Solo la desgarraste como a una lata de sardinas” Murphy no podía dejar de balbucear, ojos abiertos  y dando vueltas. Trato de tragar, pero su garganta estaba seca y se ahogó. “Así que el comandante, el – el –“

La mano del Soldado, fría y firme, se deslizo bajo la camisa de Murphy.

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, las lágrimas se escurrieron hacia afuera. “El m-m-me dijo que te d-diera algo-a-algo de mi mochila, porque yo siempre empacaba demás. Y –“

El soldado lamió las lagrimas de Murphy, su aliento era cálido. Olía a anticongelante.

“Y – _oh Dios_ – “ No era la intención de Murphy forcejear. Su cuerpo se movió por si mismo, desesperado por una salida. No había ninguna. “¡Y! Y t-t-todo lo que tenía eran esas f-f-frituras de col rizada y hu-hu-hummus y M- Mercer y Rollings apostaron en cuan fuerte me go-go-golpearías, ¿recuerdas?, ¿R-Recuerdas?”

El Soldado se recostó, frotando su pulgar en los labios de Murphy. El asintió.

“Tu -  tu-  recuer- bien. _Bien_. Y- y tu n-no me golpeaste, ¿ci-cierto?. Te gustaron. Tu fuiste” Murphy trago un sollozo. “Tú fuiste tan _bueno_. Tu eres _bueno_ , Invierno. Yo – yo se que tu no harías esto. ¿Tú no querías que alguien t-te hiciera _esto_ a ti?”

“Shh”, dijo el Soldado. Su mano se deslizo bajo la camisa de Murphy, buscando su pecho antes de bajar hacia su cintura.

“¡ _Por favor_!” Su voz, chillona y temblorosa hizo eco en las paredes. “Por favor, ¡no fue mi culpa!”

No lo fue. La culpa fue de Westfahl.

El trabajo de Murphy en la misión había sido hackear y desarmar el sistema de seguridad de la oficina del objetivo. Lo había hecho bien. Hubiera funcionado. Hubiera _funcionado_. Pero Westfahl no había escuchado cuando Murphy dijo "Treinta segundos más," y Westfahl había activado la alarma.

Habían completado la misión – El soldado estaba con ellos, ¿Así como no podrían? – pero para el momento en el que Murphy había llegado al punto de reunión, Westfahl ya le había echado la culpa a él. En una ocasión Westfahl echo tocino en la ensalada de Murphy solo por diversión. El hombre probablemente le dispararía a las rodillas si se atrevía a contar su versión de los hechos.

Rumlow no había gritado. Ni golpeado a Murphy. Solo había dicho “Estas aquí por eso”, antes de que todos entraran en el trasporte. El Soldado había puesto su mano en su hombro durante el trayecto de regreso. Había creído que era una acto de apoyo.

No de _posesión_.

Ahora se encontraba en esta celda con el Soldado ahogando un grito al estrellar sus bocas. Gritando – no, sollozando – contra sus labios, Murphy agito sus piernas. No fue un movimiento consiente el oponerse; el era como una rata de laboratorio luchando por escapar de la jeringa de un investigador. Comenzó a patalear, aullar, sus manos se agitaban y arañaban la cara del Soldado.

Su lucha termino cuando el soldado estrello su cabeza contra el suelo.

El soldado no se molesto en desabrochar su zipper o el botón de su pantalón. Rompió la tela, tirando abajo las caderas de Murphy antes de empujarlo sobre su estómago. La cabeza le palpitaba, tenía el estomago revuelto, pero permaneció perfecta y horriblemente consiente.

Una vez Murphy había leído una entrevista con una mujer nepalés que había escapado del tráfico sexual. Ella describió la primera vez que fue asaltada, dijo que apenas lo recordaba. Que ella simplemente se “había ido”.

Murphy no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Los dedos fríos y rígidos del Soldado se perdieron entre las piernas de Murphy, y el se doblo hacia arriba.

“¡No te muevas!” el Soldado grito, y así Murphy se quedó inmóvil, inerte, orando que fuera rápido.

No lo fue. El hecho de que su obediencia hiciera al Soldado mas gentil y lento, quizás como pensaba que un amante debía ser, solo lo hacia peor.

*

“El Soldado y Murphy sentados en un árbol” Westfahl canto en voz baja “J-O-D-I-E-N—“

Mercer le da un zape mientras entra en la furgoneta.

“Si no sabes cantar ni lo intentes”. Ella se sienta de inmediato en la banca, concentrándose en limpiar el lodo de sus Glocks. Ella echo un vistazo al Soldado en el lado opuesto de la banca con Murphy a sus pies.

Ella había lucido impresionada por la mañana después de la ultima misión, cuando Murphy fue capaz de salir de la celda por su propio pie, aunque con pazos amplios y tambaleantes. Todos lucían impresionados hasta que Westfahl dijo “¡Le encanto!, ¿no es así maricón?.Probablemente le pidió que metiera todo su puño en el culo”.

El Soldado murmuro para si, -- no a la melodía de Westfahl, gracias a Dios – mientras pasaba sus dedos bruscamente por el cabello sucio de Murphy. El esta usando su mano izquierda, y mechones de su cabello se atoran en las grietas de sus articulaciones, arrancando cabellos mientras se mueven. El no parece notarlo. El ha estado tratando de mostrar lo que el considera afecto por dos días seguidos, y Murphy ya sabe lo que pasa si se resiste.

Hay una suave risa desde el otro lado de la camioneta. _Maldita sea Westfahl_ , Murphy piensa automáticamente. El no va a llorar. Sólo se sienta rígido y cuenta los minutos hasta llegar a casa. Los minutos hasta que el Soldado este en el hielo.

Quizás entonces, Murphy finalmente pueda sentirse adormecido también.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS DEL AUTOR  
> El título está tomado de la canción de Lady Gaga " Swine."


End file.
